Marcada por la sangre
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: Un asesinato cambio su vida para siempre...Ahora vive atrapada entre sus recuerdos, su verdad, y la maldicion que acaba de caer sobre ella. Mi primer fan-fiction. Asi que, si pueden, echenle una ojeada y dejenme saber que opinan. CUARTO CHAP ¡POR FIN!
1. El primer encuentro

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios de la gran ciudad. En medio del tumulto de gente que caminaba rápidamente por la avenida, se divisaba una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años, caminando lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, medianamente largo; los ojos negros y achinados y vestía una blusa de manga larga, una enagua corta, medias largas, botas y una boina, todos negros. Todo el mundo intentaba pasar lo más lejos de ella como les fuera posible. Eran tiempos extraños, y había mucha gente extraña... Y una chica con esa apariencia no podía ser otra cosa que una de esas aberraciones de la naturaleza. Por primera vez, apartó su mirada del lugar en que tan insistentemente la había fijado y miró a la gente a su alrededor... Aquella mujer que caminaba a su izquierda la miraba con una expresión de miedo y apresuró el paso cuando notó que había puesto sus ojos en ella. Al poco tiempo, la mujer cambió de rumbo y atravesó la calle, intentando evitar un nuevo contacto con ella, como si fuera a asaltarla o a asesinarla.  
  
-Alto ahí, anciana- dijo en voz muy baja, con una ligera sonrisa, después de volver a fijar su mirada en el mismo punto desconocido. –Esto es un asalto. Si dice una sola palabra para llamar la atención, le volaré los sesos de una vez.  
  
Segundos más tarde, mientras la mujer caminaba por una angosta callejuela, apareció junto a ella un joven de aspecto elegante. La mujer pareció sentirse aliviada por su compañía, hasta que él sacó una pistola de la bolsa de su saco, le apuntó a la cabeza con ella y le dijo:  
  
-Alto ahí, anciana. Esto es un asalto. Si dice una sola palabra para llamar la atención, le volaré los sesos de una vez.  
  
-Por fin en casa- exclamó la chica, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás del salón que se encontraba a la entrada de aquella casa. –No habría soportado un segundo más en esa jungla. -¿Problemas de nuevo, Faith?- preguntó una mujer que ya se encontraba ahí. Compartía sus mismas características, pero era mayor que ella y vestía un traje ejecutivo color chocolate. -¡Ay, hija!- exclamó con un gesto de desaprobación. –Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas así a la calle. ¿Quieres que la gente te tema aunque no sepa que puedes...?- guardó silencio. -Me gusta el negro- dijo Faith a manera de respuesta. –No es mi culpa que aquí todo el mundo mire a todo el mundo como si fuera un fenómeno- se levantó y comenzó a subir por la escalera que se encontraba hacia la izquierda de la habitación. –Además, yo no soy la única persona en esta casa que puede hacer cosas extrañas, ¿verdad?- llegó al segundo piso. –Y no te preocupes por la cena. Papá nos llevará a comer afuera; al fin y al cabo, es día de pago.  
  
Su madre se quedó un tanto extrañada de ese comentario. Hacía unos minutos había comenzado a preparar la cena y ahora Faith le salía diciendo que cenarían fuera. ¿Cómo podía ser...? Pero no terminó su pregunta; recibió su respuesta inmediatamente: su delicioso pastel de papa yacía carbonizado dentro de la cocina. Así, volvió a cumplirse lo que Faith había predicho, su padre las llevó a comer sushi a un restaurante japonés en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la cena no fue la tranquila velada que se había imaginado... Pasó toda la noche con un extraño presentimiento que la angustiaba sobremanera. No se trataba esta vez de una premonición (o, por lo menos, eso creía ella) ya que no veía las vívidas imágenes de lo que iba a pasar (como normalmente lo hacía), pero ciertamente iba a pasar algo, y algo no muy bueno. Eso la angustiaba aún más, ¿por qué no tenía esos rápidos flashes de imágenes y sonidos que acostumbraba recibir tan frecuentemente cuando algo malo iba a pasar? No podía entenderlo.  
  
-Cariño, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó su padre cuando iban de regreso a la casa. -Pasaste toda la cena como en otro mundo. Estás sumamente nerviosa, además. -No es na...- se detuvo cuando su padre la miró con aquel gesto de desaprobación que calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que era imposible mentirle: no había algo de lo que él no se enterara con sólo una mirada en los ojos de cualquier persona. -Ya lo sabes, ¿no? -Así es, pero me gustaría que seas tú quien me lo diga. Faith se acostó en el asiento de atrás del auto y alzó los ojos hacia la ventana para poder ver las estrellas. -No lo entiendo- dijo, después de un prolongado silencio. –Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo va a suceder cuando lleguemos a casa. -¿Qué va a suceder, Faith?- le preguntó su madre, volviéndose alarmada hacia ella. -No lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa; no he recibido una sola visión de que algo vaya a suceder y, sin embargo, no puedo soportar el miedo que...- se levantó precipitadamente. -¡No vayamos a casa! Sólo por esta noche... para evitar cualquier cosa que pueda dañarnos. Por favor, sólo por esta noche. -¡Ya basta, Faith!- la reprendió su madre, después de un rato de estarla escuchando. –No quiero tener que repetírtelo una vez más. -Pero...- empezó a decir Faith, pero fue muy tarde para objetar: ya habían llegado a la casa y tuvo que resignarse. Sin embargo, aquella angustia que sentía se acrecentó al bajar del auto. –No voy a entrar ahí- dijo cuando sus padres la llamaron desde el umbral de la puerta. –No hasta que me cerciore de que es seguro.  
  
Ninguno de los tres logró entrar en la casa. Apenas la llave entró en contacto con la puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente. Lo que siguió a esto sucedió demasiado rápido: el sonido de dos balazos que impactaron directamente en el pecho de su padre; el mismo sonido impactando contra su madre; mientras que Faith, al intentar moverse para evitar que hicieran lo mismo con ella, recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que la dejó aturdida en el suelo. Pudo escuchar como la pistola volvió a prepararse para pegarle un tiro, pero estaba tan triste y adolorida que no se movió. Sin embargo, nunca escuchó el balazo. Lo único que llegó a escuchar fue:  
  
-No la mates. No es parte del plan- dijo aquella extraña voz. –Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte y el jefe cumplió con la suya: su sangre está marcada- percibió cómo aquella voz comenzó a alejarse. –Si quieres que sufra más, golpéala otro poco, pero NO la mates. Esas fueron las órdenes del jefe... la necesita con vida...-regresó junto al otro. –Y has que deje de moverse. Debemos llevarla con nosotros: no la quiero resistiéndose ni pegando gritos. Después de eso, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, sintió el dolor de los terribles golpes que comenzaron a atormentarla... No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo... quedó inconsciente ahí, frente a la que fue su casa, indefensa ante el desconocido destino que la esperaba.  
  
Despertó asustada. Aquel había sido un horrible sueño, pero... ¿había sido un sueño?  
  
Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ya no sentía el dolor que la había acompañado durante su sueño. Todo estaba bien ahora. ¿Bien? ¡Qué tan equivocada había estado! Miro a su alrededor: aquella no era su habitación. Era una habitación muy amplia, llena de luz, con otras dos camas aparte de la suya. Se levantó con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido y le costó un poco comenzar a caminar para alcanzar el espejo que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Se miró fijamente: estaba muy golpeada, pero sus heridas ya estaban sanando. Ya no llevaba sus acostumbradas ropas negras sino una larga t- shirt blanca y un pantalón de licra negro y su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña cola que dejaba un par de mechones libres. Se soltó el cabello y volvió a recogérselo, esta vez sin dejar ninguna mecha por fuera.  
  
"¿En dónde estoy?" se preguntó. -Estás en mi casa- dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella. Faith se volvió sobresaltada. No había sentido a nadie acercarse, y tampoco recordaba haber hecho esa pregunta en voz alta... Algo no andaba nada bien y sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba... -¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí?- preguntó con un tono de visible miedo, al tiempo que retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared. -¡Exijo saber qué sucedió con mi familia! -Cálmate un poco; obtendrás las respuestas que buscas- le contestó el hombre. –Aunque supongo que Demian y Alana tuvieron que haberte mantenido al tanto de todo. -Usted... ¿conoce a mis padres?- preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. –Entonces, puede decirme qué pasó con ellos- dijo, con una ligera chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos. -No pudimos hacer nada por ellos... Murieron instantáneamente... Lo lamento- la chispa que anteriormente había brillado en los ojos de la chica se desvaneció por completo, pero esta se mantuvo en silencio, sin derramar una sola lágrima. –No sé si te sirva de consuelo, pero... conocí a tus padres, sí... Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- le dijo él. –Ambos fueron jóvenes excepcionales, muy inteligentes y con una sorprendente capacidad de aprendizaje y también para meterse en problemas... Especialmente Demian, que solía aprovecharse de su especial habilidad para detener el tiempo para obtener ciertas ventajas sobre los demás; nada muy grave, sólo "travesuras de adolescente": tener oportunidad para terminar y revisar cualquier cantidad de veces sus exámenes y trabajos sin la presión de que se los fueran a quitar; llegar a tiempo a clases y a sus citas, aún cuando saliera tarde; hacer cientos de cosas a la vez; espiar a una que otra chica que le gustara, sin la necesidad de que ella se diera cuenta... Además de sus comunes ayudas a ciertos equipos para ganar una que otra apuesta (cuyo dinero era obligado a devolver siempre que era descubierto).  
  
Faith sonrió brevemente. Nunca había escuchado esa faceta de su padre... Para ella, él siempre había sido un hombre serio y que nunca había hecho algo parecido a eso.  
  
-¿Quién es usted? -Mi nombre es Charles Xavier- le contestó él. Ella intentó presentarse, pero él la detuvo. –No es necesario que te presentes, Faith. Tus padres ya me habían hablado mucho de ti.  
  
Ella se quedó pensando por un momento en dónde había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente (porque sabía que ya lo había escuchado alguna vez).  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Acababa de cumplir los cinco años cuando recibió sus primeras visiones del futuro... y no era muy agradable el dolor de cabeza que venía con aquellas visiones; menos aún cuando estas se manifestaban mínimo una vez cada hora... Pero ya se sentía un poco mejor ("su cuerpo se está empezando a habituar al cambio" había escuchado decir a su padre), su última visión se había dado hacía unos cuantos minutos y por fin se había podido levantar de su cama y salir de su habitación. Escuchó leves murmullos abajo. Bajó las escaleras y buscó de dónde venían aquellas voces. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera: sus padres hablaban en la cocina... y parecía que estaban hablando sobre ella.  
  
-¡Sigues actuando como un adolescente, Demian! ¡Sabías que era obvio que esto iba a suceder algún día!... Fue un riesgo que tomaste cuando decidiste casarte conmigo- su madre sonaba realmente alterada. –Sabías que nuestros hijos estarían condenados a tener la misma suerte que nosotros... Sabes que no podrá controlarlo si no recibe la ayuda que necesita. -¡Tiene cinco años, Alana! -Era otro de los riesgos: la mutación se presenta más temprano en cada generación y... el riesgo que correrá será más grande si... -Ya lo sé- la interrumpió él, bajando un poco el tono de su voz para calmarla un poco. –Pero... ¿crees que estará más segura si...? -El profesor Xavier sabrá cómo controlarla- dijo su madre, un poco más tranquila. –Confío plenamente en que lo hará. No podríamos dejarla en mejores manos... Especialmente porque es el único que conoce el secreto de nuestra familia. -Tal vez tengas razón. Si Charles nos ayudó a nosotros, puede hacer lo mismo con ella... Pero aún sigo pensando que es muy pequeña...  
  
-Fin del Flash Back-  
  
-Bienvenida al Instituto Xavier, Faith. Aquí fue donde tus padres aprendieron a controlar sus dones. Ahora, pienso cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre e intentaré ayudarte con los nuevos poderes que empiezan a desarrollarse dentro de ti- salió de la habitación. –Especialmente ahora que... -Mi sangre está marcada- finalizó la frase sin inmutarse. Una vez que fue dejada sola en la habitación, Faith volvió a recostarse en la cama de la que se había levantado. "El único que conoce el secreto de nuestra familia" se dijo. "El único... ¡Maldita sea!" 


	2. Atrapada

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el Segundo capítulo de mi pequeña fanfic. ¡Diay! No tengo mucho que reponder así que aquí voy: 

**Sara fenix black: **¡Hola chica! Sí, ya sabía que ya habías leído la mayor parte del primer capítulo. Sin embargo, me alegra que te esté gustando hasta el momento... Sip, el secreto es una parte muy importante de la vida de Faith. De hecho, toda la vida de Faith es un secreto en sí. En cuanto al asesinato de sus padres, tienes razón, no debía entenderse por qué, eso se explica a lo largo del fic (en este capítulo se dan unos cuantos indicios). En cuanto a tu chiquito, de hecho, sale un poco en este chap, sólo que su aparición no es muy relevante, pero poco a poco se va a ir volviendo importante y es cierto, de los otros dos no vas a poder librarte. Ya sé que no se trata de un fic sobre Sirius, pero gracias por leerlo y por ayudarme con mi publicación.¡Ah! Y de nada por lo de Remsie, para eso estamos las amigas... Me alegro de que te haya ayudado a aliviar un poco el estrés. Bien, sin más preámbulo, aquí va el capítulo dos: 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-No va a ser nada fácil para ella.

-Eso es cierto. Mira que despertar en una casa extraña y tener que enterarse de que perdió todo lo que tenía...

-¿La has visto?

-No. La tienen completamente aislada desde que llegó... He escuchado que el aislamiento es una medida de seguridad para mantenernos a salvo... Parece ser que la chica es un peligro y no será vista hasta que pueda controlarse.

La noticia de la llegada de aquella chica hacía un par de días había conmocionado a todo el Instituto. Por todas partes no se escuchaba otra cosa que historias y teorías como esta sobre el aislamiento en que la mantenían (supuestamente).

Sólo había dos personas que sabían la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido con esa chica... y una que creía saberlo pero que estaba realmente equivocada...

-¡Deberías escuchar las historias que están inventando sobre ella! Creo que deberías presentarla a los demás estudiantes...

-Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de que ella esté preparada para eso...

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Ayer tuvo la primera manifestación del poder de su madre (aunque no creo que se haya percatado de eso).

-No creo que vaya a ser un peligro para nadie. Alana nunca lo fue...

-Pero Alana podía controlarse, Faith no. Ni siquiera sé si sabe con certeza lo que implica la muerte de sus padres. Mientras no pueda controlarse, corre el riesgo de encerrar a todo aquel que se encuentre a su alrededor en alguna regresión temporal, o de detener el tiempo cada vez que sufra alguna emoción fuerte.

-¡Sabía que ese chico Streak traería problemas!- exclamó Logan, sacando sus garras. -¡Yo Mismo le advertí a la niña que no se fuera con él, que sólo la haría sufrir, que sólo podía traer problemas!

-El problema es que ambos eran jóvenes e impulsivos. Y... de alguna manera, creo que ellos dos siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

-Pero la niña no tiene por qué pagar por eso.

-Y lo sé... sólo creo que todavía no es el momento.

°°°°

"Mi sangre está marcada" se decía Faith mientras miraba el techo, recostada en su cama.

Llevaba todo el día tratando de descifrar el significado de aquella frase. No tenía la menor idea de qué podía significar; sólo estaba segura de dos cosas: Primero, que sus padres debieron haber hablado con ella al respecto, pero nunca lo hicieron (sólo sabía unas pocas cosas por algunas conversaciones que había logrado escuchar, pero nunca hablaron con ella directamente). Segundo, que si alguien quería que su sangre estuviera marcada (lo que quiera que eso significara), eso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas... y muy grandes... y esto era sólo el comienzo.

Miró hacia la puerta: "¡Maldita sea! Estoy atrapada."

°°°°

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón de la mansión, alguien se paseaba despreocupadamente por todos los pasillos. Acababa de regresar de una rápida visita a su familia y aún no había escuchado los rumores que rondaban la escuela. No hasta que cruzó uno de los pasillos y encontró a un grupo de chicos comentando:

-¡Todo el Instituto está hablando de lo mismo! Dicen que es bastante extraña. No es una chica normal... y no es que nosotros seamos muy normales, pero para que la tengan encerrada en aquella habitación es que realmente se trata de un peligro.

-A mí no me parece que sea tan así. Nadie la ha visto, sí, es extraño. Pero no me parece justo eso de que empiecen a juzgarla sin conocerla; a lo mejor sólo es una chica asustada y con muchos problemas... A lo mejor es ella misma quien se aisla por voluntad propia...

-Sí, a lo mejor es un monstruo y no quiere ser vista por nadie...

Le pareció bastante extraño que cuando llegó nadie le hubiera comentado acerca de esa chica nueva de la que todo el mundo hablaba, pero nadie había visto. Y decidió que él sería el primero en verla, aunque tuviera que entrar a todas las habitaciones para encontrarla. De todas maneras, una puerta cerrada nunca había sido un obstáculo.

°°°

Faith había pasado un buen rato paseándose por la habitación. No quería arriesgarse a salir de ahí sin saber lo que le esperaba afuera.

Desde la muerte de sus padres su habilidad para ver el futuro le había comenzado a fallar y ahora no podía ver nada (aún si se concentraba demasiado) sin ganarse una horrible jaqueca. Lo había intentado varias veces (aunque sólo llevaba un par de días en ese lugar); necesitaba darse cuenta de qué pasaría con ella, de qué le esperaba si tomaba esta o aquella decisión... pero nada había ocurrido... Era inevitable: había perdido su don.

Entonces, escuchó un sonido extraño que provenía de cerca de la puerta; se volteó asustada (ya que había estado viendo por la ventana que estaba al otro lado de la habitación) y lanzó un agudo grito... Alguien había entrado en su habitación, pero... ¿cómo? Si ella se había cerciorado cientos de veces de que fuera imposible abrirla. Además, esta no era una persona común y corriente: azul y peludo de pies a cabeza, orejas puntiagudas, extraña forma de pies y manos y con una cola como sólo había visto en los demonios que pintaban en cuadros, caricaturas y películas.

-¿Quién es usted y qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó con un chillido ahogado, al tiempo que retrocedía hasta chocar contra la ventana.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Él seguía de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola con sorpresa.

-Me parece que ya es suficiente. No sé cómo logró entrar hasta aquí, pero quiero que se vaya. ¡Ahora!

Nada. Ni un movimiento, ni una palabra, ni un ligero cambio en su expresión.

Entonces, se percató de que esa no era la única cosa extraña que había alrededor: Las cortinas, que anteriormente habían sido movidas por la fuerza del viento que entraba por la ventana entreabierta se habían detenido en medio del aire y un vaso con agua que se hallaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y que estaba a punto de caer (porque estaba mal puesto y había sido golpeado por la cortina), nunca llegó al suelo: había quedado suspendido en el aire, al igual que el contenido que comenzaba a derramar.

Faith sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, ya que lo había visto ocurrir anteriormente, pero no podía creerlo: El tiempo se había detenido. Pero eso era imposible... su padre era quien podía detener el tiempo y el estaba...

Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse al sujeto que se hallaba detenido frente a la puerta. Notó que se trataba de un joven de su edad, o tal vez un poco mayor. Lo examinó curiosamente, miró directamente a sus ojos y... el vaso cayó, las cortinas volvieron a su lugar rápidamente y él comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó él; su voz tenía un marcado acento extranjero.

-Yo... creo que debería ser yo la que haga esa pregunta- dijo ella, empezando a recobrar su habitual tono de voz. –¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en _mi_ habitación?

-Soy Kurt Wagner, mucho gusto- dijo él, tendiéndole la mano, pero se retractó al ver que ella aún lo miraba con desconfianza. –Lamento haber aparecido así, sólo quería ser el primero en conocer a la chica nueva de la que todo el Instituto está hablando y... bueno, saber si todos esos rumores tienen fundamento- ella seguía mirándolo curiosamente, pero aún con un aire de miedo en su mirada. Entonces él pulsó el botón que activaba el holograma de su forma de persona común y corriente. –Supongo que no debí haberme presentado en mi forma original, lo siento si te asusté. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a andar así por el Instituto.

-¿Cómo..?- comenzó a preguntar, pero luego retuvo la pregunta.

-Es un inductor de imagen- contestó él, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar. –El profesor lo construyó especialmente para que pudiera tener una vida normal, como todos los demás.

-El profesor...- murmuró ella y, como si con estas palabras lo hubiera estado llamando, sonó la puerta.

-Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo Kurt, al escuchar la puerta. –Nadie sabe que estoy aquí arriba. Te veré más tarde.

Dicho esto, desapareció, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro.

-Faith...

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó de mala manera, pero después de pensarlo un poco, abrió la puerta. –Tenemos que hablar- esperó a que el profesor entrara y volvió a cerrar la puerta. -¡USTED ME DIJO QUE MIS PADRES HABÍAN MUERTO INSTANTÁNEAMENTE, QUE NO HABÍAN PODÍDO HACER NADA POR ELLOS!

-Y así fue, pero...

-Entonces, explíqueme cómo fue que hace un momento...

-¿Se detuvo el tiempo?- concluyó él, al ver que ella no terminó la frase.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Leyó mi mente, ¿cierto? Alguna vez escuché a mi madre decir que usted era capaz de eso.

-No es necesario leer tu mente cuando uno se da cuenta de que todo a su alrededor se queda congelado por un rato- ella lo miró extrañada. –Nunca me afectó el poder de tu padre; siempre estuve consciente del instante que transcurría mientras el tiempo se encontraba detenido.

-Eso quiere decir que él aún está vivo, ¿cierto?

-Sí y no- contestó él. –Tu padre está muerto, Faith, pero de alguna manera sus poderes (y los de tu madre, también) hallaron una forma de seguir manifestándose.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere- lo pensó por un momento, pero la única repuesta que se le ocurría era una idea descabellada. -¿Quiere decir que ellos..?

No pudo terminar, ese último pensamiento la dejó fría.

-Creo que ya obtuviste la respuesta que buscabas- dijo él, al tiempo que reabría la puerta. –Y... tu madre tenía razón: él sabía que era obvio que esto iba a suceder; lo supo desde que la conoció, pero él era así: le gustaba tentar al destino.

Se fue.

Faith se dejó caer sentada sobre su cama. Sus rodillas habían flaqueado al escuchar este último comentario. Miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sus manos temblorosas.

"Ellos viven a través de m".

Ahora estaba realmente atrapada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué tal? En serio, por favor díganme que opinan. Quiero saber si voy bien.

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que le hicieron caso a mi Summary.

Me despido.

RubymoonFaith.


	3. De conversaciones y secretos familiares

Ya por fin, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Y... para empezar, quisiera agradecer a:

**Dark Fairy (): **¡Me voy a poner roja como un tomate! O sea, interesante, podría decirse, pero para que sea genial todavía tengo que ponerle mucho nn. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

**Aiko-sakura: **De nada. Ya te lo dije... Yo también sé que es muy difícil empezar. Me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que tú también sigas con el chap. 2. Y por lo de la ortografía, no te preocupes, es sólo cuestión de práctica. nn

**Sara Fénix Black: **¡Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?! Como sea, por fin se me pasó el bloqueo (un poco tarde, porque ya pasado mañana entran las clases, pero bueno...) Lo de que el bloqueo favorezca a Kira, Darien y Jared te lo quedo debiendo... tal vez hoy siga con ellos, es que estuve trabajando con una de mis historias para el concurso, pero creo que ya está. En fin, no me llamaste para discutir lo que teníamos que discutir sobre eso... Tal vez te llame o te mande un mensaje ahora en la noche. En cuanto a Demian; hoy aparece una parte muy importante de él... pero espera los capítulos que vienen. Te aseguro que se va a poner cada vez mejor...

Bien, aquí viene el capítulo tres. A ver qué tal, porque en un principio no me convencía mucho...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Sabes para qué nos mandó a llamar el Profesor?

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que tiene algo que ver con la chica nueva.

-¿Será que por fin vamos a saber quién es?

Había llegado el Sábado (una semana desde la llegada de Faith al Instituto) y Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan y Rogue se encontraban en el estudio esperando al Profesor, quien los había citado ahí para hablarles de algo importante.

Entonces, por fin se abrió la puerta y el Profesor entró, seguido por aquella chica de cabello negro, medianamente largo y ojos achinados y negros, que vestía completamente de negro y no demostraba emoción alguna en su rostro.

-Jóvenes, ella es Faith.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó a los labios de la chica, pero desapareció inmediatamente. ¿Para qué la habían sacado de su habitación para llevarla ahí? Sentía como si la hubieran sacado de su fortaleza y la hubieran lanzado sin más al mundo exterior.

-Bienvenida al Instituto- la chica pelirroja fue la primera en hablar. –Soy Jean. Ellos son Scott, Kitty, Evan, Rogue y Kurt. Si necesitas algo...

-¿Cómo entender de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Saber qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Porque es _obvio_ que algo está sucediéndome.

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la que los cité a todos aquí- dijo el Profesor. –Faith, sé que hubo muchas cosas que tus padres no te dijeron; no sé por qué lo habrán hecho así, pero creo que ya es hora de que las sepas. Quiero ayudarte, pero para eso necesito que me permitas revelarles el secreto de tu familia... No pensaba hacerlo así, pero en vista de los acontecimientos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

-No importa- contestó la chica. –Creo que el bendito secreto ya ha causado todo el daño que podía hacer. Además, ni yo misma sé con certeza de qué se trata... necesito escuchar la historia completa. Nada puede ser peor para mí que no saberlo ahora... sin contar el pequeño detalle de que alguien asesinó a mi familia por culpa de eso.

-Faith, ¿sabes lo que significa la frase que has repetido constantemente desde que llegaste aquí?

-¿Que mi sangre está marcada? En realidad, muy poco... Fue algo que escuché la noche del asesinato y sé que tiene que ver con lo que me está sucediendo ahora... y que alguien quería que me ocurriera.

-Y tienes razón- prosiguió el Profesor. –Pero lo que implica esa frase es mucho más grave...- se dirigió a todos esta vez. –Verán, Faith era adivina (y una bastante buena, según me contaba su madre). Podía recibir visiones del futuro a voluntad (aunque, como siempre, cuando no podía controlarlo, las recibía todo el tiempo). Sin embargo, después que sus padres fueron asesinados, muchas cosas cambiaron: se ha dado cuenta de que ahora puede detener el tiempo, como lo hacía su padre... y creo que también puede crear regresiones temporales y hacer a otros vivirlas, como hacía su madre. Pero estos nuevos dones se manifiestan en forma desordenada y ciertamente caótica, en el momento menos esperado y muchas veces, sin que ella quiera o se de cuenta de ello... No sé si alguna vez vaya a poder controlarlo. Eso se debe precisamente al hecho de que su sangre está marcada.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Kitty. –Eso es suficiente para hacer que cualquiera se vuelva loco. Pero todavía no entiendo muy bien qué quiere decir con que su sangre está marcada...

-¿Entonces ella tiene más de un poder a la vez? ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Scott.

-La evolución puede tomar muchas formas diferentes- respondió el Profesor. –La familia de Faith era un caso especial, con una historia bastante compleja... Las familias Streak y Leeuwen fueron familias completas de mutantes por muchas generaciones y compartían una pequeña particularidad: Si un Streak y un Leeuwen se unían, la marca de la mutación sería demasiado grande para que sus hijos pudieran soportarla, ya que vendría por parte de ambos padres. A esto se sumaba el hecho de la marca en la sangre. Cada descendiente de estas familias nacía con ella, cargando desde entonces con una responsabilidad: si sus padres eran asesinados, sus poderes se le transferirían inmediatamente... Por eso era imposible la unión entre miembros de ambas familias: sería demasiado para una persona cargar con los poderes de otras dos, aparte de los propios...

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Faith, pero guardó silencio... Había algo que aún no podía entender: ¿por qué..?

-Sin embargo,- la voz del Profesor la hizo volver a la realidad. –Demian Streak y Alana Leeuwen, los padres de Faith, decidieron formar una familia, aún siendo conscientes de las consecuencias que esto podría tener –hizo una larga pausa. –La mutación de su única hija comenzó a manifestarse y a crecer gradualmente cada seis meses a partir de los cinco años y ahora, además, tiene que cargar con otros dos poderes que empiezan a manifestarse con fuerza...

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Faith, levantándose inmediatamente de donde se encontraba sentada. –Lo hace sonar como si la culpa hubiera sido de ellos cuando la única persona que tiene la culpa de algo fue la que envió a asesinarlos. A mí no me importaba mi maldita mutación, ya había aprendido a vivir con ella... y puedo aprender a cargar con las de ellos también. Pero no voy a quedarme a soportar como los culpa de todo y trata de hacerme creer un montón de mentiras- se dirigió furiosa hacia la puerta. -¡Me largo de aquí!

Faith intentó abrir la puerta varias veces, pero esta se negaba a ceder. Finalmente, después de un rato, la puerta se abrió y la chica abandonó la habitación aún más enojada que al principio, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

-¿Por qué no me dejó detenerla, Profesor?- preguntó Jean, quien había estado luchando por mantener la puerta cerrada.

-Ya sabe todo lo que debía saber; mantenerla aquí sólo podría empeorar la situación. Ahora necesita tiempo para poder asimilarlo.

-Y no va a ser nada fácil- dijo Rogue, recordando todo lo que ella pasó cuando la reclutaron. -¿Cree que estará bien?

-Su mente es un desorden; no puede pensar claramente... Eso es un peligro, tomando en cuenta su situación: no sabe controlar sus dones y estos pueden manifestarse en cualquier momento y alcanzar magnitudes desconocidas. Además, corre aún más peligro ahora que no se sabe quién fue el que mandó a asesinar a sus padres, ni cómo se enteró del secreto de su familia.

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio, que sólo se rompió cuando abandonaron la habitación.

°°°

Faith llegó a su habitación sumamente enojada y comenzó a descargar su ira, tirando contra las paredes cuanto objeto alcanzaba sus manos.

Cientos de preguntas asomaban a su mente y lo único que quería era que desaparecieran de una vez: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué había perdido su habilidad para ver el futuro? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cínico? ¿Cómo podía hacer ver como si todo hubiera sido culpa de sus padres cuando sabía que todo había iniciado por su culpa?

¡Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras! Eso era todo lo que acababa de escuchar; estaba segura. Pero, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que fuera cierto?

-No pienses estupideces, Faith- se reprendió. –Tú misma lo escuchaste; lo escuchaste muy claramente: "Es el único que conoce el secreto de nuestra familia." ¡El único! ¿Por qué otra razón crees que estás aquí? Él te necesita para algo... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué precisamente ahora tenía que dejar de funcionar?

En uno de sus arranques, lanzó un almohadón contra una de las otras dos mesas de noche que había en la habitación, abriendo el pequeño armario que había en ella y una especie de compartimento secreto que había al fondo de este. Se agachó para cerrar ambas compuertas cuando descubrió algo oculto detrás del compartimento que acababa de descubrir: un cuaderno.

Pensó en dejar el cuaderno ahí... Seguro alguno de los chicos que vivía ahí lo había ocultado y no le haría mucha gracia que ella lo tomara y lo leyera. Sin embargo, parecía que el cuaderno era viejo y llevaba un buen tiempo oculto... Entonces, decidió examinar la portada y la primera página, sólo para ver de quién era.

Era un cuaderno grande, de unas 180 ó 200 hojas, forrado con varios dibujos; recortes de periódico y portadas de libros viejos; hojas secas e imágenes que parecían sacadas de historietas de ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, no había señales del nombre del dueño del cuaderno.

Abrió el cuaderno en la primera página y encontró varias cosas escritas en una letra grande, pero ilegible y desordenada:

"Te sorprendería ver en qué proporción nuestros pensamientos crean nuestra realidad" leyó en la esquina superior izquierda. "Todo se mueve en ciclos, del nacimiento a la muerte para volver a nacer de nuevo" esto estaba escrito en forma de espiral, en el centro de la hoja. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que estaba escrito al final de la hoja, encerrado en un rectángulo rojo. "Es como cuando estás entre una peña y un atolladero y renuncias a la prudencia y sigues adelante en la dirección que consideras la mejor aunque parezca la peor. Un verdadero dilema". Luego, la letra cambiaba de tamaño, volviéndose más pequeña y clara. "Por eso, inicio este cuaderno para escapar del dilema de mi existencia; de este estar entre dos maldiciones y no saber cuál puede ser peor que la otra. _Demian Streak."_

Faith se quedó fría por un momento... No podía creerlo. Ese cuaderno había pertenecido a su padre cuando estuvo en ese lugar y ahora llegaba a sus manos como por obra de un milagro, justo en el momento que más necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Abrazó el cuaderno fuertemente y se lo llevó a su cama, para empezar a leerlo lentamente, con calma, esperando no perderse un solo detalle... Tal vez él podría darle algunas respuestas de lo que esperaba saber.

En adelante, ese sería su tesoro; solamente suyo... Y absolutamente nadie la separaría de él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Nota de la autora:** Todas las frases que aparecen escritas en la primera página del cuaderno no son mías (excepto las que son palabras escritas por Demian en primera persona); pertenecen a un libro que me estaba leyendo las pasadas vacaciones: Muerte en el barranco de las brujas, de Silver Ravenwolf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahora sí, ese fue el tercer capítulo... Creo que está un poco más corto que los dos anteriores pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Me costó mucho escribirlo, en serio... Porque no sabía cómo contar la historia de la familia de Faith, y todavía creo que no explico todo lo que quería, o está un poco enredado... En fin, manden sus reviews para ver qué tal quedó. Lo agradecería mucho.

En el próximo capítulo:

-El plan (no voy a decir de qué se trata, van a tener que leerlo para descubrirlo).

-¿Qué pasará si metemos a Faith en Bayville High?

-El cuaderno de Demian: ¿Qué encierra? ¿Será la clave que Faith anda buscando?

Bien. Ahora sí, me despido.

Gracias a todos los que me están apoyando y a los que algún día lo van a hacer (si es que sucede).

Rubymoon-Faith.


	4. Primer día de clases

¡Por fin! Sí... después de unos cuantos mesisitos de ausencia (sí, casi nada) llega un nuevo capítulo de esta, mi primera fanfiction... Sorry por la tardanza, se llama muchas cosas que hacer y un gran Writer´s Block que hasta ahora se acaba. Para compensar, este está un poco más largo que los anteriores (pero sólo un poquito).

Como siempre, empiezo con los agradecimientos:

**Sara Fénix Black: **¡Hola amiga! Sip, esta vez compensaste por todo lo que habías tardado mandando el review de la vez pasada (yo sé como se siente, entran las clases y todo lo que uno deja pendiente se queda así hasta que llegan las otras vacaciones). ¡Qué dicha que te gustó el chap! Lo de corto ya lo había anunciado, así que no se vale quejarse por eso... y lo del inicio del cuaderno, es porque tiene que ser así, tiene que enseñarse de a poquitos, si lo hiciera de un solo sería muy feo. Ya sé que te encanta Demian y te gustaría conocer más acerca de él, pero para eso vas a necesitar paciencia (por la razón que ya expliqué anteriormente). Creo que lo de Bayville High ya quedó explicado. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo chap: empieza con el chico que te encanta, así que disfrútalo.

Y el cuarto capítulo dice más o menos así:

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Dicen que si lees el periódico local que se publicó el día que naciste, los titulares te dan una idea de tu futuro...

Si creyera en todas esas tonterías y leyendas que cree toda la gente de los alrededores, estaría paniquizado y procuraría no salir de esta habitación ni aunque me pagaran por ello. Pero todas esas cosas no son más que tonterías, leyendas, historias que los padres inventan para asustar a los niños.

¡Por favor! _AUMENTO INDISCRIMINADO EN CASOS DE MUERTE A TRAICIÓN. MISTERIOSO ATENTADO DEJA COMO SALDO DOS MUERTOS Y UN HERIDO. EN LA SECCIÓN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO¿FUTURO INCIERTO? DEJE QUE RUBYMOON-FAITH, LA GRAN ADIVINA DE LA INDIA, LE MUESTRE LO QUE VIENE..._ ¡Sólo falta una bendita sección de cómo educar a los hijos que diga: _¿CÓMO EXPLICARLE A SU HIJO ADOLESCENTE QUE YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE **MADURE**!_ Entonces, sí creería que estaban hablando de mi futuro."

Faith cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado sobre su cama. Sonrió. Aquel cuaderno había logrado lo que nadie había podido desde que sus padres murieron: hacer aparecer esa sonrisa. ¡Y cómo no habría de hacerlo, si estaba conociendo a su padre de una manera que nunca lo había visto antes: desde la perspectiva del adolescente, de alguien exactamente igual que ella!

Sin embargo, había llegado la hora de esconder el cuaderno de nuevo y empezar a hacer que su plan tomara forma.

¿El plan? Era algo que llevaba un par de semanas tramando (desde aquella tarde en que había encontrado el cuaderno)... Sumamente sencillo, pero brillante. Sólo iba a tener que soportar... ¿Soportar qué? Pues el peso de la brillante actuación que iba a tener que realizar para descubrir cuáles eran los planes que el Profesor tenía para ella, ahora que había logrado lo que se proponía.

Sí, el plan había dado inicio. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue aceptar volver a la escuela. No podía ser tan terrible... ¿No? Parecía sumamente fácil, aunque el Profesor lo pensó por algún tiempo. Muy fácil. Hasta que...

_-Flash Back-_

Bien, ya que has insistido tanto con esa idea de volver a la escuela, creo que está bien... Siempre y cuando empieces a prepararte porque vas a necesitar aprender a controlar tus nuevos dones.

¡Claro que lo haré!- exclamó emocionada... Ya se imaginaba de vuelta en Saint Thomas, con sus amigos de toda la vida, contándoles lo que había pasado, pues llevaba poco más de un mes sin saber de ellos.

Sin embargo- estas palabras rompieron de inmediato con sus sueños. –No podemos arriesgarnos a que tus poderes se manifiesten sin control y que no haya nadie cerca para ayudarte.

¿Quiere decir que..?

Serás transferida a la Secundaria Bayville.

¿Qué¡No es justo¿Por qué?- por un segundo, se olvidó por completo de su plan.

Ya te lo dije: no podemos arriesgarnos a que tus poderes se manifiesten sin control y que no haya nadie cerca para ayudarte. En la Secundaria Bayville están todos mis estudiantes, ellos sabrán acompañarte cuando necesites ayuda...

¿Y mis amigos¿Mi vida¿Qué hay con eso? No creo que sea justo obligarme a renunciar a todo eso.

Faith...

Bien, no importa...- dijo, recordando el plan que había estado tramando. –Supongo que es por mi bien, así que ya veré cómo le hago para encontrarme con ellos. En fin...

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

No podía creerlo. ¡Ese hombre siempre encontraba una manera de sacarla de sus casillas!... En fin, ese era su primer día de clases y algo le decía que no sería el mejor día de su vida... Más bien, tendría mucha suerte si le iba bien en algún momento.

Ya me voy a la escuela, por si alguien necesita que lo lleve- oyó anunciar a Scott.

"Bien, empieza la pesadilla" se dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

°°°

Bien, señorita Streak, conoce las reglas: Nada de utilizar alguna de sus habilidades anormales en la escuela... La estaré vigilando, así como mantengo vigilados a todos los estudiantes que vienen del Instituto Xavier- le advirtió por enésima vez el director Kelly, mientras le entregaba su horario.

"Idiota" pensó Faith, mientras abandonaba la oficina. "Se nota que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a recibirme. ¿Por qué no sólo dijo que no y así me ahorraba todo el problema?"

°°°

¡No puedo creer que la hayan perdido! Ya estaba todo listo. Lo único que tenían que hacer era traerla hasta aquí. ¡Era la parte más fácil del plan!

Pero, señor... La chica no estaba sola... Alguien llegó a defenderla cuando estábamos a punto de llevárnosla.

¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!

Que... alguien llegó a defenderla cuando estábamos a punto de llevárnosla.

Xavier- dijo en voz baja aquel hombre. –Excelente, el plan no se ha salido de control, sólo se ha vuelto más interesante... ¿Seguros que la chica no estaba consciente cuando eso sucedió?

Completamente, señor.

Bien, entonces no todo está perdido- dijo, disminuyendo gradualmente el tono de su voz. –Ya no los necesitaré más. En adelante, seré yo el que haga el resto del trabajo que ustedes, por su incompetencia, no pudieron hacer. ¡Largo!

Una vez solo, comenzó a maquinar su plan.

"Todo saldrá bien" se decía. "Si las cosas son como supongo, la niña aún está sola y piensa que fue el Profesor quien mandó a asesinar a sus padres" rió fuertemente. "¡Mi pobre, pequeña Faith! No tienes idea de lo que te espera."

°°°

¡Por fin medio día! Ya se estaba hartando de esa trágica clase de Matemáticas y tenía tanta hambre que se comería la primera cosa que apareciera frente a sus ojos.

Entró en la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa apartada y vacía. Ahí, empezó a escuchar todos los comentarios que la mayor parte de la escuela hacía sobre ella (que venía del Instituto, que era otro de esos monstruos mutantes, entre otras cosas). Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola...

Ha pasado de ser un zoológico a ser una jungla anti-mutante- aquella chica de cabello rojo corto, con un par de mechones blancos hacia el frente que había visto alguna vez por el Instituto se había sentado junto a ella.

¿Qué tal el primer día, Faith?- reconoció el típico acento alemán de Kurt.

Genial- dijo sarcásticamente. –Nunca me habían visto tan despectivamente en toda mi vida... y eso que usualmente me veían de esa manera. ¡Sabía que aceptar venir a esta escuela sería el peor error que podría cometer en toda mi vida!- se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería rápidamente.

¡Faith, espera!

Yo que tú no iría detrás de ella, Kurt. Recuerda lo que dijo el Profesor: su mente es un desorden... Es mejor darle tiempo para que asimile las cosas sola. Créeme que sé lo que digo.

Mientras tanto, al dar la vuelta rápidamente en uno de los pasillos, Faith chocaba de frente con alguien...

Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí... Había escuchado de la chica nueva del Instituto Xavier que había venido a parar a esta escuela, pero no creía conocerla tan pronto.

Yo no sé ustedes, muchachos, pero yo quiero probar lo que esta niña puede hacer- dijo aquel pequeño y desagradable sujeto que le recordaba increíblemente a un sapo.

Sí- dijo aquel otro, que era más bien grande y gordo y tenía la cara y la voz de una persona sin mucho cerebro. -¿Por qué no nos muestras lo que puedes hacer, pequeña?

Yo...

A Faith no le agradaba nada el aspecto de aquellos chicos y mucho menos la situación en la que se había involucrado, sabiendo que sus poderes estaban fuera de control y, aún con ellos, no había nada que fuera una buena arma para atacar o defenderse. Entonces, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero aumentando la velocidad a cada paso. Sabía que la única forma de librarse de ellos (tal vez, porque ni de eso estaba segura) era regresar al lugar del cual había salido o encontrarse con...

¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó el primero de los muchachos; un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros y piel bronceada. -¿Es que no nos crees dignos de probar tus poderes?- sintió un fuerte estremecimiento del suelo bajo sus pies, que fue aumentando hasta que cayó al piso. –Tal vez nos vemos muy débiles a tus ojos.

Por favor, yo...

¿Por favor¿Eso es una especie de súplica?

Yo no "suplico"- dijo mientras se levantaba. Estaba dejando que su orgullo hablara por ella: cualquier cosa con tal de no admitir su debilidad. –Sería admitir que soy débil e inferior.

Entonces, demuestra que no lo eres. ¡Vamos! Te damos la oportunidad de elegir a cuál de nosotros quieres enfrentarte, a menos, claro, que quieras enfrentarte a todos de una vez- continuó el joven de piel bronceada. –Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ¡Suficiente! Espero que ya hayas decidido –ella permaneció callada. –En ese caso, temo que deberemos decidir por ti.

No... ¡Ya basta!- gritó, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. -¡No se me acerquen!

Retrocedió otro paso y cerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuera a suceder. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada... Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó paralizada por unos segundos: El tiempo se había detenido de nuevo. Entonces aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza: "La mutación de su única hija comenzó a manifestarse y a crecer gradualmente cada seis meses a partir de los cinco años y ahora, además, tiene que cargar con otros dos poderes que empiezan a manifestarse con fuerza".

No es cierto- dijo, al observar lo que había hecho. –Yo no hice esto. Yo no lo hice... Él es el único que puede hacerlo- comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, tratando de evitar mirar a los estudiantes que se habían quedado detenidos en medio de los pasillos. –Alguien tiene que detener esta locura.

Nada.

Ni una señal de vida, ni un movimiento, ni un ligero murmullo.

Sin embargo, Faith no sospechaba que esta vez sería diferente ya que...

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Kurt, cuando la cafetería quedó completamente en silencio y todos se habían quedado estáticos.

Parece como... si se hubiera... congelado este momento.

Es Faith- continuó Jean, quien entraba en ese momento. –Detuvo el tiempo. Estamos tratando de encontrarla, podría estar en problemas... Pero, lo más extraño es que no nos haya afectado a nosotros el hecho de que el tiempo se haya detenido.

En cualquier caso, tenemos que encontrarla.

Salieron del comedor y comenzaron a buscar y a llamar a la chica por toda la escuela sin resultado aparente, hasta que...

¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Faith con la voz algo temblorosa al ver que alguien se aproximaba a su escondite debajo de las graderías de las canchas de futbol.

Tranquila, sólo soy yo- contestó Rogue, mientras se acercaba a ella. –Te hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela.

¿Eso quiere decir que...?- se asomó por entre las gradas. No había señales de vida entre los chicos que permanecían ahí, congelados en su momento de recreo. -¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué no los afectó que se detuviera el tiempo¿Por qué no han vuelto las cosas a la normalidad¿Qué tengo que hacer para detener esta locura?

Cálmate un poco...

¿Calmarme¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- respondió, mirándole con cierta ira.

¡Oye! Yo sé que es difícil... No poder controlar tus dones es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar; te desubica, no sabes qué hacer y, sin embargo, no puedes detener sus efecto a menos que te concentres lo suficiente.

¡Lo haces parecer tan simple!

Es mil veces más simple que tener que evitar cualquier contacto de tu piel con la de cualquier otra persona...

¿Cualquier contacto¿Qué pasaría si...?

Si mi mano entrara en contacto contigo- dijo, quitándose uno de sus guantes. –Sería yo quien podría detener el tiempo, más cualquier otra cosa que tú puedas hacer, sin control alguno. Además, tus pensamientos pasarían a ser míos.

Faith miró a la chica con algo de miedo... Ella estaba en una situación mucho peor que la suya. Por lo menos ella sabía lo que era (aunque tampoco era una experta en el asunto) tener contacto físico con otro ser humano. Además, tenía razón... Ya cuando era niña había escuchado a sus padres repetir tantas veces que, si quería que su clarividencia trabajara para ella en vez de que las cosas se dieran al revés, tenía que concentrarse en lo que quería lograr.

"Concentración y visualización, Faith" escuchó la voz de su madre repetir en su cabeza, como tantas veces se lo había dicho. "No hay más trucos. Todo se resume en eso."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de poner su mente en blanco. No fue fácil, pero cuando por fin lo logró, visualizó lo que quería lograr. Así le habían enseñado y así le había funcionado durante toda su vida. Pero¿funcionaría ahora cuando nada parecía seguro?

Empezaba a sentirse cansada y un pequeño dolor en su sien izquierda le recordó la terrible jaqueca que se había ganado la última vez que había intentado concentrarse así... No había opción, necesitaba un descanso. Pero no iba a descansar hasta que...

¡Oye, Dave¡Pásamela a mí que estoy libre!- oyó a alguien gritar a la distancia.

Y me invitó a salir el sábado, pero no sé qué hacer. Es que él es tan lindo, pero...- escuchó a una chica decir unas gradas más arriba.

Lo logré- dijo Faith mientras abría los ojos difícilmente y una débil sonrisa de satisfacción asomaba a sus labios. Estaba realmente agotada. Había gastado una gran cantidad de energía y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que con el tiempo las cosas se volverían más difíciles y empeorarían aún más. Esto era sólo el comienzo.

Uh... ¿estás... bien?

Mejor que hace un rato, tal vez... aunque hace un rato mi cabeza no estaba a punto de estallar- se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia fuera, evitando mostrar algún signo de debilidad. –Pero sobreviviré. Siempre lo hago.

°°°

Caminaba lentamente. Aún se sentía agotada, aunque había pasado la mayor parte de las últimas lecciones del día dormitando en clase. Tal vez ahora que por fin había regresado al Instituto podría tomar un buen descanso para recuperar toda la energía que había perdido.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Era sólo un pequeño cosquilleo, como el que sentía cada vez que alguien la observaba. Se volteó ligeramente; ahora sí estaba segura.

Faith¿no vas a entrar?- le preguntó Kurt al notar que se había detenido en la puerta.

Claro... En un segundo- contestó ella mientras se alejaba de la puerta y bajaba hacia el portón, detrás del cual se podía destacar una sombra.

Se fue acercando lentamente a aquel lugar. Aquella presencia llamaba su atención sobremanera. Nunca antes había sentido algo así pero, de alguna forma, era como si la llamara, como si la atrajera hacia sí... Era un hombre, ya lo había visto. Un hombre no muy mayor (tal vez de la edad de su padre), alto, de cabello y profundos ojos negros.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del punto donde se encontraba el hombre, quien la miraba sorprendido.

Tú eres...- dijo al verla de cerca, incapaz de ocultar su impresión. –Su hija.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien, eso fue todo por esta vez. Espero que les haya gustado; la verdad es que no sé cómo me habrá quedado (como ya les había dicho, acabo de terminarlo después de un fuerte Writer's Block, así que no sé qué tan trágico estará).

A diferencia de los otros capítulos, este tiene dedicatoria... Sí, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita (más conocida, por lo menos por mí, como Wyla), a quien no le gustaba el colegio en el que estaba: Bueno Wyla¿qué se le va a hacer? Ir al colegio no es lindo, pero no te la puedes pasar de colegio en colegio sólo porque uno no te gustó... Por lo menos no te pasaron las de Faith (te apuesto que en un colegio como ese sí te morirías).

Ahora sí, eso es todo.

Y, sin más que decir, se despide desde Costa Rica:

_RubymoonFaith_


End file.
